


Them People

by charlotte123456789



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Knockturn Alley, Lost - Freeform, Prejudice, Wizards, howlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Where even was he after that woman had chased him?
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993
Kudos: 3





	Them People

He stumbled his way down the cobbled street; he didn’t think the woman was still chasing him but he couldn’t be sure. Better to be safe than sorry. But was there anywhere really safe with _those people?_ His daughter may be one of them, but that didn’t mean that he had to like _all_ of them.

He finally came to a stop, his chest heaving as he tried to regain his whereabouts. What had that _witch_ shouted at him? That this was no safe place for him in— he wracked his memory, trying to think of what she had called it— _Knockturn Alley._ Sounds like just an awful place as just the rest of it.

Why had he done this? Oh, yes, because even though he still didn’t want to be anywhere near these _people_ , he still had a duty to his daughter and he would not be letting any of _them_ get anywhere near her without his protection. 

He stood up straight from his hunched position to take a look at his surroundings. It was dark and dingy, unlit stalls staggered about the side with old cronies gesturing souls to come to them. A place that no self-respecting law-abiding citizen would ever wander down; no, it was definitely one of _their_ streets. 

At least he shouldn’t be _too_ far away then.

He had been wandering aimlessly for what had to be at least half an hour. All the alleys looked the same; grotty, dark and dirty. And he could have sworn that he had passed by the same one at least three times now. He was getting nowhere.

He stopped again to try and get his bearing when he noticed it coming towards him.

A pudgy brown owl barreling at full speed towards him. But he was a Dursley and he would _not_ be bested by a mere owl. It could not make him move. It turned out to be a poor decision as it didn’t stop and did indeed fly full speed into him and knock him over. He would be left with a nasty bruise tomorrow.

He stood up looking over as the owl perched beside him and ruffled its feathers. Looking as if it had the dare to be mad with _him._ He ignored it for a moment as he dusted himself off. It could wait for him to be ready. Finally sorted, he looked over to the owl, still rudely staring at him.

It had a letter, a red letter. One that he had seen before.

“Oh, shi-”

He never managed to finish his sentence as the letter opened itself and began to scream at him.

“Dudley! How can you somehow manage to disappear within the blink of an eye! Do you have any idea of the panic this has caused to your daughter?! You stay right where you are and I am coming to you! You will be the one to explain to _your_ daughter why I have to explain why people shouldn’t wander off down _Knockturn Alley_ of _all_ places!”

With that final sentence, he watched as it tore itself up whilst spontaneously combusting all at once. It would have been much more impressive to watch if he had not just been screamed at by it.

“Dudley!”

He spun around on the spot. It was Harry. Finally, he could get back to real civilisation.

“Harry, thanks. Now let’s go.” He left it at that as he started walking off again, and Harry had to jog to catch up to him.

“You better be glad that you’re my favourite Muggle, Dursley. But not even _that_ will get you out of explaining to my lovely niece why her dad decided to wander off with no protection.”

Dudley shrugged. Although it wasn’t his world and _they_ were still very odd, if his daughter was going to be a part of this, then he needed to look over everything, plus he always secretly knew that Harry would come to his rescue. He was one of _them,_ but he was a _good_ one.


End file.
